


I can't title this it's just Stydia being all smutty

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oh My God So Much Smut, Smut, Stydia, T, a bit of fluff at the end, also malia is asleep and theyre trying not to wake her up, hence the tape over her mouth, i guess this is kinda bdsm ish, i mean he ties her hands and uses one of those tiny vibrators, idk their name, oh yeah, ok so this is my first time writing a smutty one sho, smut smut smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut one-shot. Malia is asleep in Stiles's room so he and Lydia have to be super quiet. Stiles is with Malia but when Lydia shows up to your room all horny what are you supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't title this it's just Stydia being all smutty

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if anyone is into BDSM and I've gotten this all wrong but I am a 17 year old girl trying to be sexy don't hate me. I didn't write it in the aims of BDSM it was just once I'd written it I was like 'hey, this is kinda kinky'.

 Stiles and Lydia stood at either side of the bed, facing each other off. At their feet was a sleeping Malia, who was snoring loudly. Lydia had wide eyes, and her lipstick was smudged a little. She was breathing heavily, her mouth parted slightly. Stiles, however, looked almost pained. Like he was having a serious internal battle with himself. Lydia could practically see the devil and angel on either shoulder, bickering away. "We shouldn't do this." She eventually whispered, glancing down at Malia for half a second. Her eyes were soon on Stiles again. He nodded but shook his head at the same time, pulling an awkward face. "You're so right." He choked out. Lydia was physically forcing her eyes away from the bulge in his jeans. "We are adults. We are capable of making rational decisions." She breathed, holding her head high to let the breeze from the window cool her neck. He tried to speak but just made a sort of whining sound. Lydia took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. "Fuck it." She mumbled. They moved towards each other desperately. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her up with his hands on her ass and buried his face in her neck. She rolled her hips, grinding against said bulge, earning a choked moan from Stiles. He turned to the bed and let Lydia fall onto the mattress. He almost came in his pants at the sight of Lydia looking up seductively at him, inches from his face. Her hot breath was making the room feel about a thousand times hotter and the persistent snoring from Malia was at the back of both their minds. Stiles gripped her summer dress and ripped it from her body. The nogitsune didn't leave much in psychological terms, but it did gain Stiles a couple of pounds of muscle. Lydia sucked in a sharp breath at the action from him and looked up at him with surprise. He simply smirked and tugged off his own shirt, almost laughing at the shocked look on her face as she roamed down his stomach. "Since when?" She whispered, gesturing towards the toned muscle. "Since noggy." He grinned, pushing her legs apart with his knee. Lydia giggled. "Noggy." She repeated. Stiles clamped his hand over her mouth. "Ssh." He said, reaching down to slip his other hand in her panties. Her big, beautiful eyes were wide with anticipation as he moved his fingers in a circular motion, touching her with accurate precision where she needed it the most. She moaned against his hand and fluttered her eyes. Stiles lowered his head to suck hickeys onto her neck, which just made her more and more wet. His warm tongue roamed her chest and her stomach, before he was at the waistband of her panties. He couldn't reach up anymore so he grabbed the red tape from his bedside table and tore a piece off, placing it carefully over her mouth. Both of them were ridiculously turned on by that. Who knew. Stiles faultered, glancing between her hands that were gripping his sheets and the wooden board above his bed. He narrowed his eyes before crawling above her and sitting lightly on her stomach. He grabbed both her arms and taped them together, then placing them against the board. He looked down at her for confirmation. She nodded desperately and it took a lot of effort for Stiles to not laugh. He used a stupid amount of tape, tying her wrists to the board. He checked they weren't too tight and when he was comfortable that she was okay, he returned to his previous position. She was still warm after his fingers, but he didn't want to hurry the fun. Despite the fact that Malia could wake up any second. So he gave one long lick over her panties. She tried to sit up but couldn't, so resorted to moaning against the tape. He tugged on her panties with both hands, pulling them down to the top of her thighs. He let himself breath slowly on her, watching her wriggle at the feeling of his hot breath.

 Lydia was seeing stars, and she still hadn't got over the fact that it was Stiles doing this to her. She couldn't keep still, his messy hair tickling her inner thighs. When she couldn't bear it any longer, she lifted her hips off the bed to meet his mouth. She groaned at the slight contact before he pulled away. He just cocked his head at her without saying anything. He stood up off the bed and Lydia was suddenly very conscious of her vulnerability. As though he could sense her discomfort, he gave her an adoring look. "Stop it. You're beautiful." He smiled, before bending down to reach under his bed. He was only gone for a matter of seconds before he returned, something small in his hands. Lydia had no time to think about it before a very quiet buzzing sound filled her ears. _Oh god, oh jesus god._  He gave her a smirk before placing the thing right on her clit. She threw her head back and curled her feet. She knew the name of the thing but couldn't remember it now, and she could take a guess at why he had it. Malia. Before she could worry herself over the coyote, Stiles began moving the thing around, and Lydia squeezed her eyes shut. _Don't come. That would just be humiliating. Not yet. You can last longer than 10 seconds, jesus christ._  She wasn't so sure of that though, as Stiles dipped his head to lap his tongue at her entrance as the buzzing thing worked her clit. She could feel the familiar hot itch make its way down through her. Stiles placed a hand on her left thigh and clamped down a little too roughly. She could only move her stomach slightly and her feet. She rolled her hips up to meet his mouth as she breathed heavily through her nose. She tensed, but refused to come. Not yet. Stiles wanted her too, though. But knew that his little strawberry blonde would be too stubborn. So he swapped the vibrator to her entrance and pushed slightly. Her eyes flew open as he grazed his teeth over her clit. Her already very tense body clenched even harder and her feet curled as far as they could. _One more push and she'll be gone_. So he bit down on her slightly, and she screamed against the tape, coming around the toy and his fingers. It lasted about 10 seconds before she fell limp, her chest rising and falling slightly too heavily. Panicking, he whipped up to her and pulled the tape away gently. "Take that fucking thing out of me before I come again." She whimpered. Stiles snorted, but slipped it out of her and turned it off nonetheless. He couldn't risk making her come again, Malia will wake up to the smell of sex and he'll have to say he'd been jerking off or something. Stiles knelt up to untie her hands, and they were immediately placed on the back of his neck. A little surprised, Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry." She whispered. He was more than a little surprised now. "Sorry for what? Lydia, last year you were just a dream. Now you've just been tied to my bed and had an orgasm that  _I caused_. You've just made me insanely happy." He said, almost like a question. She scoffed. "That's the point. I was just a dream. I'm sorry, for all those years I ignored you, Stiles. I really am." She whispered, glancing at his lips. They'd never kissed since the locker room. It was far too intimate. But, he did just make her come whilst tied down. That was pretty intimate. She reached up to meet his mouth, and it took him no time at all to accept her and let her in. "I, prefer-" he mumbled in between breaths on her lips, "to call it, not having been on your, radar." He smiled, letting her tug on his bottom lip slightly. She laughed against his mouth and rolled her eyes. Dork.


End file.
